


【敏竹】兔儿神弄姻缘(第五章)

by Sunshineshine



Category: [Min Zhu] Rabbit God makes marriage
Genre: M/M, deeply love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshine/pseuds/Sunshineshine





	【敏竹】兔儿神弄姻缘(第五章)

月亮已经升的很高了，蝉鸣虫吟，李敏之拿着酒壶坐在王府的一棵巨树下发呆，思考着他的神生。这是他成为贺兰敏之的第六天，贺兰郡王府的舞姬都被他遣散了，真正的贺兰敏之一直宠爱的赛红拂，也按照他看的生平，直接打包送给了乔知之。偌大的王府，除了素水这个贴身护卫，就只剩下一些会武功的侍从，还有一些打扫伺候的丫环、装门面的奴才了。  
今天他上朝时被人指指点点，拉住一个人逼问才知道外面都传他喜好男色，而素水是他的男宠，所以才会把赛红拂送人……想到这，他就脑壳疼。素水可是他一手带大的，好吧，有些夸张了，但是敏之确实把他当儿子宠。你说为什么不当兄弟？哪个人把兄弟一直抱在怀里的!  
素水拿着一件披风走来，给他盖上:“主人，夜深了，注意身体。”  
敏之深深看了一眼素水，素水美貌可爱，被误认成男宠也是情有可原。嗯，总算大家的眼光不错，没给他找个歪瓜裂枣来闹绯闻。似乎有些释然，敏之拿起酒壶喝了一口酒。  
素水见状，也坐到敏之身边，拿起另一壶酒喝了起来。敏之赶忙抢夺酒壶，喝了酒的素水可是要变成接吻狂魔耍流氓的!  
果然，素水的臭毛病出来了，他眼睛直勾勾的看着自己的主人，然后邪笑着抛了个媚眼。敏之顿时浑身一激灵，立刻想逃。  
可是哪里还来得及，素水一把拉住敏之的衣襟，倾身上前，吧唧一口亲在敏之的额头上，敏之想后退，素水不让，又翘着屁股，撅起嘴去亲吻敏之的鼻尖，然后笑的像个偷喝到油的小耗子，眼睛眯成了两条缝。  
敏之一脸黑线的看着发癫的素水，然后一巴掌拍在素水的屁股上。小屁孩儿，就是欠揍，竟敢调戏自己的主人!  
素水摸着被打疼的屁股，酒也醒了，可怜巴巴的看着敏之。  
敏之瞥了他一眼，然后站起来回屋去了。素水感叹一声，自己惹主人生气了。素水打开一条门缝偷窥，看侧躺在榻上假寐的敏之没有驱赶他的意思，素水就大着胆子，悄悄走了进来，一点点挪向床榻，最后站在榻边不知所措。  
敏之睁开眼睛看了看，又闭上:“还不睡觉，站那里干什么!”  
素水赶忙上榻，在角落躺好。敏之不满道:“那么远干什么!过来!到我怀里来!”  
素水一听，立马高兴的打着滚来到敏之怀里，舒服的搂过敏之纤细的腰肢，头埋在敏之怀里进入了梦乡。  
敏之摸着素水柔软的头发一阵感慨:我好像知道为什么外面都传素水是我的男宠了!  
果然，第二天，谣言更猛烈了。据目击者称，大唐秦王贺兰敏之天天与素水同吃同睡，昨晚还在院子里亲来亲去。更有甚者说，贺兰敏之与那男宠素水夜夜春宵，独宠一个。坊间还编织出了贺兰敏之与素水相遇相知相爱的狗血故事!  
李敏之听后差点一口老血!诶，头疼!


End file.
